Sora the Ranger
by Dosve
Summary: Sora gose to Brairwood for new magic. That pretty much sums it up.
1. Chapter 1

Sora the Ranger

By Dosve

Radiant Garden

Sora and company were heading to Merlin's House after defeating Sephiroth. Sora promptly went up to Merlin. "Hey Merlin, can you teach me some new magic before we go back to the World That Never Was?" Sora asked. Merlin sighed.

"I am sorry Sora, but I can't teach you any new magic." Merlin said. Sora was really disappointed. "But…" Sora perked up. "There is a place were you could learn new types of magic. And you could help a lot of people."

"Then we'll do it!"

"Sorry but I can only send one. I am a little low on supplies."

"Then we'll take the gummi ship."

"This place is in another dimension. It's a little of the map."

"But I can't leave for that long! Who knows how long that training will take?"

"Time passes slower in that dimension than it does here. For instance… a year there comes up to an hour here."

"So is it okay with you guys?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy.

"It's okay with me; we could use the help that new magic will bring." said Goofy.

"We could the quiet his absence would bring." said Donald. "But it's okay by me."

"Then it's unanimous." Merlin said going over to his shelves. He rummaged through several bottles and came back with a green one. "Different Dimension Dust. Consume it and think Root Core over and over."

Sora downed all the powder in the bottle and did as Merlin said. Sora began to glow with white light. "Oh, before I forget, if you meet a witch called Udonna tell her Merlin is sorry for the dress."

"The dress?" the trio said.

"She'll know." With a flash of light Sora was gone.

Briarwood

The Mystic Force Power Rangers, Udonna, Clare, and Daggeron were in Root Core when a jingling was heard. The Rangers checked their phones but it wasn't them it was coming from Udonna. "Udonna when did you get a cell phone?' Clare asked.

"I didn't." Udonna replied. Udonna pulled out her wand to find it glowing brightly. The wand then vanished in a flash of light. "It appears the White Ranger Power has changed owners." Udonna was surprised but not mad. "A great ally is coming to us."

" How do you know?" Nick asked

"The power rangers are people who best represent their powers without arrogance. Xander is strong as a tree and so on. Apparently I do not represent the White Ranger's powers well enough any more."

"That's terrible."

"Not really." Everyone but Daggeron had confused looks on their faces. "Since there is a new White Ranger, Korrag no longer has claim to the Snow Staff so it will be sent to the new ranger." Everyone's faces turned from confused to happy in nothing flat.

Dosve: Tell me what you think. No flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

by Dosve

Dosve:To the one guy who reveiwed. That counted as a flame.

Phineas:Dosve dosent own Power Rangers or Kingdom Hearts

Sora was falling through a colorful tunnel."I fell like I'm in a colideiscop." Sora said. Suddenly Sora stopped. A hole opened up in the side of the tunnel and Sora was pulled through it. Sora found himself before the Tribunal Of Magic(of course he dosen't know that's what they are called).

"Greetings Keybearer."said White.

"We are the Tribunal Of Magic."Black said.

"We called you here to inform you of some changes."Red stated

"Like what?"Sora asked

"Well, for one we cannot allow you to use the keyblade in the dimension you seek." Sora's right hand glowed slightly then stopped.

"Why!"

"Because you came to learn new magic and you cannot as long as the Keyblade's light energy surrounds you."White explained."But you will still have your magic."

"But do not fret. You will be given powers with which to defend yourself and others." Black said. To sphere's of light apeared."Ah, there they are."

" What are they?"Sora asked.

"They are two halves of the power we grant you."said Red. The lights combined into a mystic morpher."To save time we will implant the information on how to weild this power in your mind." All three made that sweeping motion."Now...try to use it." Sora changed the phone into a wand, punchd in the code, then did the motions while shouting,

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" (The same transformation sequence tht Udonna went through appears on your screen)"Furious as snow, White Mystic Ranger!"Sora admiers his new suit(its the sames as Udonna in Ranger form just without the boobs )."Cool...what with this?"Sora holds up the Snow Staff.

"That is your weapon."White said.

"I'm more of a sword kind of guy."

"Deal with it."Black said.

"Now, on with your journey."the Tribunal said in unison. They did that sweeping motion and 'poof' Sora was demorphed and back in the tunnel, the wand in his hand.

"Here we go again."said Sora. He started falling again.

The Underworld

Korreag was on a rampage. Anyone who got in his way was hit in the face with his shield. Korrag stormed into the throne chamber and shrieked"Where is it!"

"Korrag settle down. What happened?"said Imperius.

"Someone has taken the Snow Staff. If I find out it was you..."Korrag gripped his sword to get the meaning across.

"Hmph. No one is dumb enough to steal from you Korrag."

"Then that means that the power has changed owners!"

"Korrag, I will return your magic if you can defeat the new Ranger."

"Deal."Korrag walked away.

Sora was approaching the end of the tunnel."Brace for impact!"he said covering his head with his arms. Sora fell through the end and landed in a forest. Sora looked around. There was something strange about this place. Suddenly a guy waring Purple armor and carrying a purple shield with a sword in it appeared. The guy drew his sword.

"White Wizard trasform and fight me."

"How did you know who I am?"The guy pointed with his sword at the wand Soa had in hi hand. snowflake was above the numbers."Oh."

"Will you fight?"

"No."

"What?"

"I don't fight unless there is a good reason."With that Sora got up and walked past the guy. The guy growled and slashed Sora's back."AHHH!"Sora fell to the ground, he dropped the wand when he was hit and now it was just out of reach.

"Is that a good enough reason?"

Root Core

The crystalball gonged and everyone gathered 'round it. It showed Korrag with his sword drawn and a kid around the Rangers age with spikey brown hair on the ground with a large gash on his back. The rangers and Daggeron morphed and ran to help. When they arrived Korrag was advancing on the kid."Leave him alone, Korrag!" Nick yelled changing his magic staff into a sword and charging Korrag. Xander changed his staff into an axe and also charged. Chip turned his into a crossbow and fired at Korrag with Daggeron doing the same with the laser lamp. The girls went to help the kid.

"Don't worry we'll help you." Madison said summoning her wand and using the Finishio spell to heal the gash. The kid was reaching for something. Madison saw a wand like the one's the rangers use just out of his reach. It hd a snowflake where the symbol would be. Madison handed it to him. "You okay?"

"Just a little sore." the kid said. The other Rangers had forced Korrag to retreat. They then took the kid back to Root Core so he could answer some questions.

Dosve:what do you think? No Falmes!

Phineas: Goodbye!


End file.
